HetaOni Quotes
by tokidokibaka
Summary: Quotes from HetaOni.


I do not own anything here. It all belongs to the people who made it. The qotes belong to the person who made HetaOni and the characters belong to the person who made Hetalia.

_Narrator: "You cannot easily set foot into that "mysterious mansion" in your town. Because if you anger its former occupant, you will not get away lightly..."America to Italy (Italy to America): "You really should have learned how to smile a little more naturally."

Italy: "To the me who lives at some point in time and who isn't alone."America: "Two seconds is long enough. To save the life of one nation...you know..."

Italy: "Doesn't that make you frustrated? Huh? I'm your last trophy after all."

America: "England. I was a hero, wasn't I? I protected you, didn't I? I could be a hero... couldn't I?"

Italy: "How many times will I be allowed to make mistakes? How many more times will I have to tell the same lies? How many more times will I have to watch my friends die? I made them so many promises. But when we meet again next, they had forgotten about all of them."

Italy: "Fine! I'll run! I'll run ten laps! I'll run as many laps as you want! But I'll run away!

And then Germany...will have to run... to catch me..."

Japan: " I'm sorry…It's been a very long time since I lost a friend…I don't know…how to react…I don't know how I should feel. But I can't stop crying.

America: "They can't hear me anymore, so I'll, tell you honestly…I want to stay with them…because they are both very important to me.

Italy: " Even when I followed different paths, no matter what I did, they still left me.

America (to England): "If you pass out I'll carry on my shoulders and run."

America (to England): " How many…fingers am I holding up?"

England: "I'm sorry, America. I can…no longer…see…"

America(to England): "I'll stay by your side. A hero can never forsake anyone."

Italy: Hey Romano, can you fill in for me at work tomorrow?Romano: Huh?Italy: Tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow, and forever and ever... can you?Romano: ...: Romano..Romano: It's your job. Just get your ass back here and fucking take care of it yourself!

Romano: Try saying my : R-Romano...Romano: No! Say my full name!Italy: : Italy... Roma..no...Romano: Yeah, that's right. I'm Italy, too! I don't know everything you remember, but I do plan on carrying at least a little of that burden on my shoulders!

America: How many fingers... am I holding up?England: ...!America: You can answer, can't you? If... you can : W-Well...America: ...It can't... be...England: ...England; ..I'm sorry America, I can... no longer see...

Spain: Huh? What? A zoo? A world zoo? Do not touch or feed the nations?

England: A gentleman is always ahead of the hero, you know?

England: Sorry, but If I don't kill you and go back alive, I won't set the hero a good

example.

Italy: "You lost to the guy who's only redeeming feature is his fast feet!"

"To the me who lives at some point in time and who isn't alone,Once again, I made some mistakes, and also some progress. Meanwhile, I finally, but slowly, began to learn to rely on my friends. I was constantly afraid that everyone would blame me for dragging them into this, and that they would hate me, or be appalled at me, or get mad at me, and leave me...But then I was told I had the wrong were very mad at me. It hurt so much. Not that they hit me, but it really hurt. I finally figured it out, but I can't pass this memory on to my next , I'll lose my life yet again. That's why I'm writing a thanks to England. And tell them the truth. I'm sure they'll get mad, but it's not that they hate you or think you're a didn't you rely on your friends sooner? What are friends for? That's what they told me, and that's what they're going to tell you too. I'm sure I'll cry...and then...and then...

Look around yourself."

~Italy Veneziano

France(to Canada) "No one is unneeded. There will definitely be a time when someone is needed for something, like now."

Prussia(to Germany): "You want to know why I came back? Because I can't think of a reason why I wouldn't help my little brother."

Russia(to thing): "So, what do you prefer? Burning until not even your ashes are left, or being frozen up for the rest of your life. Just kidding~! I won't give you a choice. It's okay, I won't give you time to have any regrets either."

Italy(to thing): "One by one…you erased each of my friends…And now I ask you…why didn't you take me too…?"

England(to America): "Not being alone in ones last moments…isn't that bad, surprisingly."

England: " Listen, when that burger maniac feigning sleep wakes up, tell him that no one said there should only be one hero."

Japan: "When we get out we'll sing Karaoke together, shop of yukata, saucepans, amusement park, bucket pudding, bring instruments and play a concert together, sudden death pillow fight…"

Japan: " I'll be fun. Really fun. That's why, Italy…"

Italy: "Yeah?"

Japan: " That's why we all have to escape. With everyone who is here, without losing a single person."

Spain: " I guess there must be something that only boss Spain can do, too, but…I guess I must be the most useless of all."

Italy(to past Germany): "_"_Y-you! You're ridiculously serious! You only do what manuals say, a-and you raise dogs, and you're a buff, and your hobby is making sweets -That's the Germany I know! He's not that weak!"

Romano: "What's wrong with swallowing my pride to save my brother?"

Japan: " I can't help but think Italy looks like someone who has been standing all alone in a far away place for a very long time."

America: "Then we have to run over there and catch him."

Russia: " Even in this place…I'm all alone yet again…"

Japan: "No…no, it's hopeless. There is no time. Please, just leave me here and go to the others. Fortunately, they've forgotten…that I came here. Please…leave me.."

HRE: " This is as if everything were in a dream. Except for one thing, everything will go as you like. That's why you don't have to worry about them."

Italy: "But I can't not worry. I have to go after them."

HRE: "Even though it's a dream?"

Italy: "Because it's a dream!"

Canada: "I'll take America's place. We look alike, anyone would have been fooled."

China: " All the memories from all the loops were packed into his head. This is the guy who's usually just 'Veh!Veh!' so it was too much for him.

Italy: " If I can do something about it, I will help. Because we're all fellow nations. We fight each other, we help each other, and together we can so do what we wouldn't be able to do if we were alone."

America: "Yeah, back then, I had no idea that it was something that had actually taken place in the past. So, when I watched you, Canada, and... England die, I was able to endure it, because I'd been told that it was all a lie. But we were wrong. The things I saw were all true... Many of my friends had lost their lives...!"

Germany: "I... just want him to wake up first. More than to interrogate him or to wait... more than anything, I want him to wake up. And then, if he wants to talk, I will, listen, and if he doesn't want to talk, I won't ask him anything. I think we should try trusting him."

America: "I'm the hero. If it's up to me I'd rather be the one doing the saving."

Japan: "I have an idea. Let's form an alliance, not as nations, but as humans!"

Italy: Please…please, if you get out, just keep running. No matter what don't look back, don't forget about me, don't blame me, don't cry and make time-"

Romano: "I just want you to come back…I don't want you to go through that again."

Prussia: "Out of curiosity, what if [the Poster Sword] broke? What would you do?"Japan: "I might lose control to the point I can no longer distinguish between reality and fiction. After all, that is a limited edition."Prussia: "No, that's not what I meant...You know what? I don't want it anymore."


End file.
